Smith U.S. Pat. No. 377,335 shows an early office tray including a displayed calendar.
Ormond U.S. Pat. No. 1,641,600 shows a desk calendar and index tray combination with a folding cover for the tray.
Turan U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,645 shows a foldable blank for picture display in an easel form.
Woofter U.S. Pat. No. 2,892,275 shows a pocket-type calendar with a writing instrument positioned at the bottom of the calendar and having plural windows for the calendar and picture.
Hayhow U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,500 shows an easel mounted calendar of a foldable variety.
Rohloff U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,034 shows a pocket-type display device on a calendar.
Cross U.S. Pat. No. 548,118 shows a foldable easel display mount as does Cziraky U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,108.
Whang U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,128 shows a easel-type calendar.
Floss et al. publication US 2003/0163936 and Doss US 2003/0217487 show calendars with storage capabilities.
None of the earlier developments show a combination desk accessory tray and picture and calendar display easel with a tray cover foldable in one position and capable of being loaded and unloaded in another position with a third position for providing an easel having front and rear display windows.